There is a number of patents that address non-rotating devices for the wheels of a motor vehicle. However, the manufacturing process of those devices becomes expensive due to their overly complicated design, installing or removing these devices from the wheel of a vehicle is also complicated.
Typical non-rotating devices of this type are shown, for example, in the following United States of America patents:
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,195 a teaches a wheelcover of the present invention includes a fixable side fixture fixably mounted to the center of a wheel of a vehicle, so as to be able to position the cover to the central part thereof; a movable side fixture pivotally mounted to the central part of the fixable side fixture through a bearing; a wheel cover body, substantially in the shape of a disc and mounted on the movable side fixture, having a space between itself and the wheel; adevice for biasing the wheel cover body, in order to prevent integral rotation with the wheel; and a dynamo mounted on the movable side fixture or wheel cover body and driven rotatably by rotating of said wheel, so that the dynamo is mounted on the wheel cover, so as to generate electricity by rotation with the wheel and wheel cover body mounted rotatably to the wheel when the vehicle is in motion, electricity generated by the dynamo is used for a illumination or transmitter of electromagnetic wave, or the like, as power source
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,104 a teaches a wheel cover comprises a fixable side fixture fixably secured to the center of a wheel of a car, as to be able to position to the central part thereof; a movable side fixture pivoyably mounted to the central part of the fixable side fixture through a bearing; a wheel cover body in the shape of a disk mounted to the movable side fixture, having a space between the wheel; and a weight mounted to said movable side fixture or wheel cover body, in order to prevent to rotate the wheel cover body so that people can see the design drawn onto the wheel cover body because the rotating of the wheel cover body can be prevented if the tire rotates
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,529 b1 teaches an image-holding assembly is intended for mounting over a wheel of a motor vehicle. The assembly has a base plate for attaching to the wheel, a non-rotatable disc mount coupled to the base plate and a disc cover secured to the non-rotatable disc mount. The disc cover carries a text, design or other desired image. The disc cover does not rotate with the wheel. The image remains discernable regardless of whether the vehicle is parked or is traveling along a roadway.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,273 B1 teaches a spoked wheel spinner (20) that is used on an automotive wheel (22) that includes an adapter plate (24) that is mounted onto the automotive wheel (22) with a spinner bearing (26) retained within the adapter plate. A spinner shaft (30) is positioned onto the bearing with a bladed spinner (38) attached onto the spinner shaft. This arrangement permits the bladed spinner (38) to freely rotate independent of the automotive wheel. A cap bearing (50) is located on the spinner shaft (30) with a non-rotating cap (52) interfacing with the cap bearing. The non-rotating cap (52) includes a counter-weight (60) on the bottom edge so that when the automotive wheel (22) is rotating, the cap remains in a relatively fixed position without rotating.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,709 B1 teaches a novel non-rotating wheel cover for use with vehicle wheels. More particularly, this invention pertains to a wheel cover which fits over the central part of a vehicle wheel and remains stationary when the vehicle wheel is rotating. A wheel cover assembly comprising: (a) a wheel cover disk; (b) a hub arm which is removably attachable to the interior face of the wheel cover disk; (c) a weight which is connected to the base of the hub arm; (d) a base plate which has stud receiving holes formed therein, the base plate being rotatably connected to the hub arm.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate certain aspects of the instant invention and together with the description, serve to explain, without limitation, the principles of the invention. Like reference characters used therein indicate like parts throughout the several drawings.